Not by bread alone Не хлебом единым
by Katherine NotGreat
Summary: A side-story to my Maddest Teaparty. 20 years after events described by B.Stoker,our notorious female protagonist falls down into a bombshell. Being a light in the darkest shadow isn't exactly a piece of cake! A tale of foods and redemption... Mina/Stayne
1. Moment N1

_Now the disciples had forgotten to take bread, and they did not have more than one loaf with them in the boat._

_Then He charged them, saying, "Take heed, beware of the leaven of the Pharisees and the leaven of Herod."_

_And they reasoned among themselves, saying, "It is because we have no bread"_

_But Jesus, being aware of it, said to them, "Why do you reason because you have no bread? Do you not yet perceive nor understand? Is your heart still hardened?_

_Having eyes, do you not see? And having ears, do you not hear?"_

"Beware of the leaven of the Pharisees, which is hypocrisy"

_Not by bread alone_

_(Не хлебом единым)_

"Hello? Is anybody here?"

"Nobody's here."

"You must be at least somebody, if you can speak! Could you please tell me where I am?"

"Nowhere."

"You are not exactly helpful, sir. Still, could you..."

"What the hell you are doing here?"

"Very polite remark, indeed! Do you mean that we are in Hell?"

"Worse – we are in the Outlands..."

"And what is so bad about these Outlands? By the way, I've been teaching at school for quite a while, but never heard of such place!"

"Have you fallen here from Above, then?"

"Since it would be strange enough to fall from Underneath, I suppose you are right, sir...But this very place...is it a jail?"

"You are not as dumb as I thought at first."

"Sir, you are not a gentleman!"

"Never been one."

"What have you been then, before becoming Nobody?"

"Many things. A servant, a soldier, a commander. A thief, a murderer, a liar, a master of intrigues... But never a gentleman. And now...I don't even know who I am..."

"I see..."

"What the deuce can you see here? It's dark as in Bandersnatch's lair!"

"I don't need electricity to get to know a person."

"You don't know anything of me! And don't expect me to tell tales about myself!"

"Well, I know who I am, at the very least! I am Wilhelmina Murray Harker, I live – lived before the War - in London, England..."

"London...England…_She _was from there either..."

"... I am a schoolmistress and a secret agent, and now I am also a nurse, doing my duty at the battlefield. As for you, sir, you don't need to tell tales about yourself at all. A little bit of truth will do very well..."

"You are far too curious."

"Not being a cat, it won't kill me."

"I told you all you need to know already. I'm nobody and I'm nowhere."

"Could you at least tell me why you are imprisoned here?"

"For a reason."

"You are not a very talkative person, to put it mildly..."

"_You _are, though. I'm tired of your idle talk, woman!"

"Shall I leave you in peace, then?"

"Alas, I have no piece, and most likely will never have."

"But..."

"No buts! Have you got something to eat?"

"Well, I do, although not very much...I didn't expect to travel this far…Only a couple of sandwiches, some cold tea and crackers. Here you are, _sir!"_

"Haven't you by chance any cakes... or tarts… in that rucksack of yours? I haven't tasted any sweet stuff for ages..."

"Beg pardon, but my country is involved into a war, and I am – was – in the army, so no confections, sorry!"

"What a pity..."

"By the way, sir, I hope you will share the food with the other prisoner in your cell, who is asleep now?"

"No way!. I mean...in the former life she never cared for bread and cheese, anyway...Only "confections" , as you put it..."

"Like Marie Antoinette? »

"Who's that?"

"A French queen who lived a century and a half ago. She once said that if people have no bread, let them eat tarts... She didn't have a happy ending, though..."

"What happened to her?"

"She was beheaded."

"Served her right..."

"Perhaps when I explore this land a little, I will be able to find some food more to your liking..."

"You folks from Above always say you'll be back, but you never are…"

"I hope to be an exception, in this case...Until next time, sir!"


	2. Moment N2

Mr. Stayne? Are you here?

Ah, I see you learned my name already.

Well, I did make some inquiries; besides, it would be bad form to call you Nobody...Er...nice to see you again...

I'm not nice! I'm evil.

Oh, that's really not a problem! Nice people are seldom of interest for me. As for your being evil, which is at best disputable (спорный вопрос)...

If you spent all this time in Underland, you must have learned by now much more than my name...

Oh, I certainly have! Unfortunately – or fortunately – my opinion about a person is never based on other people's judgments. Besides, it is so easy to be evil, isn't it?

Easy? What do you mean?

I mean that to be good is much more difficult. You need to make an effort for that, and more often quite a number of efforts. To break the habit of telling lies, for example, you need years – sometimes even decades- and to learn to swear you need but one evening... Do you see the point now?

You weren't in great hurry to get here again...

Beg pardon, sir, but I couldn't make it earlier. Don't forget that I am here a stranger in a strange land. I needed to make some research, to make contacts...at least to find shelter and food, for instance! However, I didn't forget about you.

As if you cared...

Well , I do – a little...

_I _don't . You are rather too small for my liking. And you ask too many questions.

Size has nothing to do with a person's true value, Mr. Stayne. You should have learned that by now.

This is a jail, not a school.

It doesn't matter, since you have got a schoolmistress in front of you! As for my height, I find it quite convenient. Not so painful to fall down, you know...And no temptation to look down at others, either.

Is that so? I heard, on the contrary, that small people crave for power much more than the tall do...

In this case, Mr. Stayne, I believe we are both exceptions to the rules...And I dare say we have one more thing in common - having been laughed at while at school because of the height, am I right?

Perhaps you are.

So, in spite of your untoward remarks, sir , I'm perfectly happy with my height. As for yours, I'm afraid it didn't bring you much happiness, considering our current place of conversation...

Have you brought anything to eat tonight?

You are a born diplomat, Mr. Stayne. Yes, I did bring you something. But I need to have a look at your wound first.

Wound? What wound are you talking about?

The one on your right arm. And pray don't pretend you are alright – I am a nurse, not a lady-in-waiting!

NO! Don't!

Then you won't have your supper, let alone the dessert.. Goodnight, sir...

WAIT!

Pardon?

Hey…what's your name...Wilhelmina!

Yes, Mr. Stayne?

I've changed my mind.

About what, may I ask?

About your treatment.

That's a good boy! I do hope you change your mind about other subjects by and by...Now, what we are having here...


	3. Moment N3

-How are you feeling today, Mr. Stayne?

Perfectly well, thank you, milady!

Hmm...Would you show me your arm, please?

Aren't you afraid to get tainted by taking care of a criminal, Your Excellency?

No, I'm not. There are very few things I am afraid of, and the sight of blood is not among them. Besides, Our Lord said «Those who are well have no need of a physician, but those who are sick. » ...Well, it looks better indeed...And since when we are on such official terms, may I ask? (I always belonged to the middle class, not to the higher one.)

Since Iracebeth was taken away from this cell by the White Queen's orders due to your personal request.

I thought the change was for the better.. Wasn't it?

For sure it was. It just wasn't fair!

I 'm afraid I don't understand you...

I'm here because of her, darn it! Everything I ever done was because of her. And now she is taken to Marmoreal under house arrest, close to her kind-hearted sister, and I...I have done all the dirty work and now am just...disposed of...She may be pardoned one day, and I will be rotting here until the end of Underland...

You can't possibly believe it was all _her_ fault, can you?

Do _you _believe the fault was all mine?

No, I don't! However, I suppose you went into her service by your own choice and your free will. Now , when the truth has won, you should acknowledge your being in the wrong and bear the consequences like a man.

As if I ever had a choice!..

Tosh, sir! Every man or woman always has a choice!

I'm not a man. I'm a Knave. A mere card figure..

A very convenient lifestyle , isn't it?

What do you mean? I'm not in the mood for your riddles, Excellency.

No responsibility for your deeds, no pains for making the right choice , no pangs of remorse for making the wrong one...To be a mere puppet – how very simple – with the Queen for a scrape goat! Indeed, what does a puppet need a conscience for? Very comfortable sort of philosophy, Mr. Stayne! It does make you look innocent as a lamb in your own eyes, doesn't it?

Don't be so cynical. It doesn't become you.

It doesn't become you either. ...I didn't mean to be rude, but I had to tell you the truth...

I wasn't telling lies when I told you I never had any choice. I don't remember ever being free. As long as I remember myself, I always was subject to someone. Always acting by someone's orders...Never been accustomed to thinking or deciding for myself...I know, it sounds stupid, but I'm telling you the truth now!

Well...in this case you are now more free than ever...

Your sense of humor is rather twisted, milady...

By no means! I'm quite earnest now, Mr. Stayne! Now when your former tyrant is removed from your presence, your stings are finally broken! No chains are binding you now . Now it's only you and your conscience ...

Why are you so sure I still have one? Even if it ever existed, it was buried long ago...

I have a nasty habit of believing in people, especially in those who lost faith in themselves. It's a bit late to change habits at my age, I'm afraid.

At your age! You are hardly older than me, if not younger!

I have a nineteen year old son, so you cannot call me very young. And it's not good form to speak of a lady's age, anyway!

I thought you insisted on not being called a lady.

As you are definitely not a gentleman, you may as well call me Wilhelmina. However, the hour is late, I must be going soon... Here is fish, chips and some tea. Oh, and a couple of raspberry tarts as well! And don't ever forget that we always have a choice! Freedom or slavery is in the interior of the heart, and the walls that surround us hardly ever matter!

You should be despising me...

Perhaps I should. But I don't. Take care, Ilosovich, and until next time!


	4. Moment N4

- I have no wish to see anyone tonight.

- Not even me?

Especially not you.

Why, thank you very much!

What for?

For being sincere. I'm really glad you are getting accustomed to say what you think.

I'd rather not say anything at all.

Is anything the matter? You don't look like yourself tonight ...

How can you tell for sure? I don't even remember what my true self is like...

And you are not even interested in the contents of my bag?

Not particularly hungry just now.

Oh dear...Has anything serious happened while I was away?

Many serious things had happened, but not these days .

Then it's some old wound of yours that is disturbing you ? You look as if you are in great pain...Let me...

Of course I am in pain, darn it! And it's all your fault!

_My fault! _How could I possibly cause you harm when during all my stay in this land I have been trying to do quite the contrary !

What are you coming here for? Why do you continue to visit me ? Is it Mirana's secret orders or what?

The Queen's orders? By no means! I chose it myself, and I do come here for free and on my own accord!

Then don't come at all!

But why?

Don't you see it's no use? But of course you don't – you are so stubborn! I told you and told you there's no good in me, and yet you go on believing into some better self of mine! And it doesn't even exist!

But...

Don't contradict me! I'm a cruel, heartless, cunning, manipulative two-faced cad! And nothing can be done to change that – NOTHING, do you hear me well? Why don't you just leave me alone?

Calm down, Ilosovich! No one is calling you a good man, so no need to sound so much offended! You are right in one thing, though – I _am _stubborn, so spare your eloquence for some more worthy occasion than a try to convince me in your absolute wickedness. I won't stop coming here, anyway. As for your self-accusations, you could be quite a different person, you know, if you chose to...

But I haven't chosen !

While the person is a living soul, there is always a chance left.

Do you call _me_ a living soul, Wilhelmina? No need to cherish any hopes – my soul has been dead for years...

Would it hurt this much now if it were dead? Whom are you trying to convince tonight – me or yourself? Do you know what the soul is? It is something that aches when the whole body is healthy. That's what is troubling you now! No need to lie to yourself, my friend!

I lived in deception and lies for too long, I'm not accustomed to the truth...It hurts too much, you know...

I do know, Ilosovich. Some medicines are bitter and most medical procedures are unpleasant, but still necessary if one wishes to get healed.

So you still insist that I am not a hopeless patient, then?

I do. As it is said in the Scriptures, hope never brings shame upon a person…By the way, I brought you this flask of water to make your arm healed better. You can also drink some of before going to sleep. I also leave here something intended for you, should you change your mind...

Wilhelmina...

Yes?

I told you a lie.

Which one exactly?

About not being hungry.

Oh, now you are yourself at last! Here you are, my friend! And one more thing...

Uh?

Do drop the habit of telling lies, Ilosovich. I know that old habits die hard, but better they than we...

Thank you.

For the food?

For that as well.

You are very welcome...


	5. Moment N5 1

_(Intermezzo : The Queen and the Teacher)_

Mrs. Harker, you are a newcomer here, and, therefore, you have no right to judge my actions...

I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that our viewpoints concerning justice sadly differ...

From your viewpoint it would be fair to release a dangerous criminal?

It would be kind of you.

I told it before and I am telling you now again that I owe that man no kindness!

What a mean, cold and merciless world this would be if we showed kindness only to those people to whom we owe it... Our Lord told us that we should love our enemies, not take revenge upon them, especially when they are defeated! Your personal grudge towards Ilosovich doesn't let you be a fair judge, Your Majesty! You ...you don't know him at all! You don't wish to see that he is already a different person from whom you had sentenced, and, given the chance, will change even more...

Is that so? For your part, Mrs. Harker, you seem to know the convict rather too well...However, with all my respect for you, the discussion is over. The Knave of Hearts has got what he deserved.

And what about mercy being higher than justice, Your Majesty?

That's your credo, Mrs. Harker, not mine. Our ways are not your ways.

So, what is your credo then, Majesty? Following double standards, perchance? "Quo licet Jovi non licet bovi" ?

What are you hinting at, madam?

I'm not hinting, Your Majesty, I am speaking quite plainly. Are your subjects aware of the fact that the rumors of your sister's death are, so to say, considerably exaggerated?

You are forgetting yourself, Mrs. Harker! I never announced to the citizens of Underland that Iracebeth was dead!

But you still let them labor under that delusion, Your Majesty...

I didn't lie to anyone; I just...concealed the truth...partially...

I am aware you had your reasons, Majesty – blood being thicker than water and all that sort of morality,- but a white lie is still a lie. Different colors of lies were invented by people to make themselves forget the voice of conscience.

How dare you accuse me!

I dare quite often, Your Majesty, it's my job after all. You declare that you are unable to hurt a fly, a mere insect, and yet you condemn a man - a being much more superior to a fly- to a fate much worse than death. If this is what is called justice in this kingdom, than I'm glad I am not a subject of yours!

What do you want from me, Mrs. Harker?

Not your crown, so don't be afraid, Your Majesty. I am not going to blackmail you, if that's what you think. It just was my duty to tell you the truth, and it's up to you to take it in or forget about our conversation. I only would like you to reconsider the sentence given to Ilosovich Stayne.

Well, if you insist...But I'm not going to give him a full absolution in any case!

I am aware of it, Your Majesty. In any case, _he _is not ready for it yet, anyway.

Besides, you, Mrs. Harker, are to leave Underland tomorrow and not to return until the end of the penalty given to the aforesaid convict!

If that is the price of his future freedom...of course I'll take my leave, Your Majesty...But until when, may I ask?

Until the Time comes, Mrs. Harker. You will be informed when It does.

Thank you very much, Your Majesty! However, before I leave I have two more things to ask of you...

Yes, Mrs Harker?

The first one is to make the clocks stop.

That can be arranged. What about the second one?

To perform the ceremony of marriage .

Marriage? But where , when and for whom?

Today, in the Outlands' jail. I believe the names of bride and groom are too well-known to you, Your Majesty, are they not?

You must have gone mad, Mrs. Harker!

I can afford it, Majesty, I have been too sane since childhood. Please, don't forget about the rings. I didn't happen to put them into my rucksack before falling down here. And one last plea – we wish to have as many tarts at our wedding as the table would hold!


	6. Moment N5  2

_( a little earlier than Mirana /Mina encounter)_

"You know...the night before yesterday was the first one in many years that I spent without nightmares..."

"You drank the Holy water from my flask?"

"I did. And when I woke up, it was also the first time in years that I was glad to see a new dawn."

"I'm afraid there's not much of the skies to be seen from this tiny window."

"It doesn't matter! After you started coming here…well…I guess I am no longer so fond of largeness as I used to be…"

"You mean you are now able to appreciate _small things _ as well?"

"It seems that now I do."

" Well, that's good progress, to be sure! You have positively deserved a raspberry cake tonight, my friend!"

"Yes.. let us take, for example, a raspberry , or any other berry– such a tiny thing, but what delicious things can be cooked of them! Hmmm…I guess I'm getting too sentimental lately…or too old.."

"Do you mean you are dropping the habit of standing on your head, Father Ilosovic?"

"Don't you mock me, _Mother Wilhelmina! "_

"I was actually making you a compliment! It's really wonderful you seem lately to be standing on your feet, virtually speaking, not on your head, as during all that time before our acquaintance…"

"_All that Time…"_

"Ilosovic, what's the matter now? You look as if you have seen a ghost!"

"Why, oh why should you mention Time just now! I was in such a good mood today…never been better before…and now.."

"But what is so awful about Time?"

"Don't speak about It, I beg of you! If I am still afraid of anything, it's exactly It!"

"Then, pray, don't be! It is no God. Time is merely a substance."

"But It has always existed, since the very beginning…"

"By no means! In the beginning there was the Word!"

"Do you mean you have no fear for It?"

"For sure! Time didn't exist at the very start, when our world was created. And in the end of ends, when this world will perish, there will be again no Time. It's not omnipotent, you see. And while we'd better not waste it during our lifetime, we can always stop and make a fresh start!"

"That's it…I have been wasting It nearly all my life…Must have wasted all given amount of it….If only I could…But it's too late now…"

" Ilosovic, wake up! Have you been listening to me at all? It's never too late!"

" Who said so? You sound so assured.."

"I said so! And I never declare anything I am not sure of! Now do eat this cake before it turns stale!"

"Wilhelmina! "

"What is it now?"

" You didn't lie to me when you told that time will come when there is no Time?"

"You dare to presume I told you a lie? Ilosovic, if I hadn't spend so much of the aforesaid Time cooking this cake, I would have thrown it at your impudent face!"

"You mean you have cooked it YOURSELF?"

"And who did, in your opinion? The March Hare? Now do stop talking and eat , or I'll take it away!"

"NO WAY!"


	7. Moment N 6

"Ilosovic, I , for once, do not know what to say…"

"Hush, my darling …No need for words."

"But I have so much to tell you! "

"All right then, talk, if you wish."

"What shall I say? I…never felt so vulnerable in all my life….I cannot even choose where to start…"

"Talk about no matter what – I do like the sound of your voice so much – only don't mention…"

"What mustn't I mention?"

"Your going away. "

"But I must go!"

"Don't talk of it! We shall not talk of it!"

" It won't be good form to hide your head in the sand, anyway! We must accept what God sends us!"

"I have never been known for good form, to start with…"

"That I do not believe! Any man that , after being slapped for three times by a mad woman, still manages to keep his dignity, has good form enough!"

"Still believing into my "better self", my lady?"

"And you are still doubting its existence? "

"I have been doubting many of my old beliefs lately…."

"Your hands are so cold…Let me warm them a little…"

"Since you came, it's not half as cold as it used to be here…And soon it will be the same…"

"Ilosovic, you cannot really think so! Things will NEVER be the same for any of us."

"Perhaps…perhaps it would be better for everyone if we had never met at all…"

"Better for whom? Ilosovic, what's going on within that feverish brain of yours? "

"You said it yourself – things now will never be as they used to be! And this fact is by no means making life less complicated! Why take me out of that dirty swamp and show me the Light , and then disappear for good? Was it done just to tease me with a vision of a better – happier life and then drop me back into the same swamp? Wouldn't it been kinder just to leave me where I was?"

"Ilosovic, aren't you tired of deceiving yourself?"

" Well…I guess I am…In fact, I'm weary of all kinds of deception by now…"

"Then tell me , do you believe yourself in what you have just said?"

"Honestly?"  
"Honestly"

" No, I don't."

"You did take your time in answering, darling. But I am happy with your answer!"

"You know.. even if I never see you again, I am glad I have met you! Or, rather, that you have fallen upon my head!"

" Perhaps the Guards should have put the sign "Watch your head!" in your cell's doorway."

"But, Wilhelmina…"

"Yes, Ilosovic?"

"You won't remember me…"

"Were you not my wedded husband, I would have slapped you myself now! As if I could ever forget you! After all those hours and days spent in attempts to learn to cook cakes and all! My late first husband just took it for granted I was more useful at the desk or the typewriter than in the kitchen…And look at me now! Even the Hare doesn't dare to step into the kitchen while I am there!"

"You are jesting as usual…But once you are at home again, you will surely forget…"

" Ilosovic, do I need take a piece of chalk and write on the blackboard – if we had one here – "I AM NOT ALICE KINGSLEY" to convince you? By the way, the young lady in question – when I graduated and became an assistant schoolmistress, I had her class on my hands – had always tended to leave unfinished projects. I'm not blaming her – I am much worse a person than she – but in this aspect we _are _different. I never leave unfinished business, if I can help it! And, moreover, I am leaving now only to make it possible to come back later!"

"Can it ever be possible?"

"Of course – but only if you believe in it!"

"And what if Mirana goes back on her word?"

"Then I'll return sooner than agreed, gather the Underland people and demand her re-election!"

"But what shall I do when you are gone?"

"Well, not to gaze on this wall all day long, for sure! "

"What else is left for me here?"

"You know…some foreign author once wrote that we should squeeze the slave out of ourselves drop by drop…If this be the case, I'll really be back before you know it!"

"Sounds impressive"

"True, nevertheless!"

"Wilhelmina, can I tell you one more truth?"

" Of course you can."

" I love you. "

"So do I."

"Well, then…"

"Until we meet again, Ilosovic!"

"Until we meet…"


	8. Moment N 7 epilogue

( N years later)

" Hello, is anybody here? "

"Halt! Who is speaking?"

"Only your wife, sir."

"Wilhelmina?…Is it – no, it cannot be… I must be dreaming again!"

"Ilosovic, do I have to pinch you, or to step onto your foot, to prove otherwise?"

"Sounds like her…_You_ are here! Impossible…"

"Well, you'd better follow the example of the famous ex-student of mine. She used to imagine six impossible…."

"You.. are really back…with me…"

" A very keen observation! And a right one, too!"

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to believe it…"

"Fortunately, I am by no means a fairy, so I won't drop dead even if you _don't _believe…But, Ilosovic…I did miss you so much!"

"And so did I… I started to lose all hope, you know… Tonight I had only a pinnacle of Hope left, and perhaps tomorrow I'd have none…but here you are!"

"I'm glad you didn't lose ALL hope, Ilosovic! Hope, like love, is something that must not end!"

"Wait! Do you hear a ticking? Tick-tock, tick-tock…"

" Well, in spite of my another ex-student's family dislike towards that sound, I suppose Time is going on again? Did it really stop while I was away?"

"It did – at least for me. I don't know about the others. While you were gone, I didn't live. I just existed in a Time-forsaken vacuum. Had nothing to do but to think about different things…Especially about those you were always telling me about…. I reckon I have finally understood right some of them…"

"So I am back – and so is the Time! If we only had some wine – or rather brandy- here, we could have had a small celebration! Oh, what a silly old chatterbox I am! You must have been starving here, my poor! Here, I did bring you something – just let me open the basket.."

"No, Wilhelmina, please don't!"

"What do you mean? Did they feed you like at a restaurant while I was away?

" No, nothing of the sort. But I recently realized that for all I have done in my life, I don't deserve even a piece of dry bread, let alone cakes. Moreover, it dawned upon me that I don't in fact deserve to live. If God wiped me from the face of Earth, it would be only fair…."

"My love, don't speak of God's justice. If He chose to be just with us, we'd be in Hell already. "

" As for me, I spent there quite a part of my life.."

"You have been only on the edge of it, darling. But that was more than enough. Thank Go it's all in the past. But…Ilosovic, you _must_ eat at least something! What shall I tell Militsa if she learns that her father refused to taste her _cuisine_? And our daughters – in –law…"

"Wilhelmina, wait! Whose daughter are you talking about?"

"Why, yours, of course! And don't you dare to accuse me of any unlawful seductions" during our separation! So, Militsa , unlike her brothers, is single, as she chose to take the veil and…"

"_Brothers?"_

"Yes, of course I am not speaking of Quincy now, as he is of a different parentage, I meant my other, younger two sons who go under the surname of Stayne.

" Are you now hinting that I am the father of _triplets? _Of most impossible things…"

"Ilosovic, I guess we may as well close the subject of Impossible Things for now. Isn't it quite clear yet to Our Lord nothing is impossible? So, before you interrupted me I was about to say that our granddaughter Svetlana – Rostislav' s eldest daughter, has just learned to cook apple pies and asked me to…"

"Wilhelmina, where is my sword? I need my sword NOW!"

"Darling, what…"

"Give me the weapon , and I'll show that crowned white crow …."

"Ilosovic, don't! You did promise me to be good, didn't you?"  
"Yes, I did, but that pale excuse for a queen never let me know that I was not only a father , but already a _grandfather, _for Heavens' sake! That is not to be bourn!"

"Calm down, husband! Mirana is single and childless, and she would never understand you properly, I'm afraid…Besides, it's really bad form to take revenge! And it makes a person bitter as a spoiled pastry!"

"Well, then I won't have anything to do with revenge. I…I am too happy now…Let us just take our leave without saying fairfarren…."

"All right, although it won't be good form either, but not _that bad! _So, please take this basket and let us go!"

"But where shall we go? I have no place I could call home…"

"Husband, your memory seems to get rusty from sitting for too long in the cell! "Home is where the heart is" – don't you remember the famous proverb? Besides, not only our triplets, but all your _five _grandchildren are waiting for you to come home! "

" Well, I…I. need some time to get used to what you told me…"

"I'm afraid we are terribly late, Ilosovic! Let us not waste any more time! Moreover, I promised the little ones that we would show them how to dance The Lobster Quadrille tonight! Get up, my lord, for great deeds are waiting for us!"

The end.


	9. AN

A/N:

Okay, dearest people, as I have been playing around with Time a bit too much in this story, some points are to be cleared up:

I did have to change the timeframe for both fandoms. I am aware that the 'real" Alice (Liddel) would be old enough to be Mina Murray's mother, not her pupil, but for the plot's sake and from my usual impertinence I just changed that

As the story takes place about 20 years after _Dracula _(which was released in 1897), I made Mina a forty year-old (presuming that she was about twenty in Stoker's novel). As for Stayne's age and how long he had been in exile before Mina fell down through the bombshell and landed in the Outlands (by divine Providence, of course!)- don't ask me, for I don't know it myself It is just evident he was older than Mina from the beginning, as he was about forty when sentenced, and some Time did pass between the end of the film and my story.

According to my plot, in the beginning of WW1 Mina's husband and son go to the war, and so eventually does she (as a nurse). However, I made her a widow at the time she appears in Underland (and thus "killed" Jonathan Harker), because I abhor the very idea of adultery, or any other "unlawful seduction" . Even more than I do sad, angsty endings

Her son Quincy, however, survives and after the victory gets back to his normal life(studies, then career and marriage). As those who have read "The Stuart Family Values" must have guessed, his daughter's name is Lucy

I virtually stopped the course of Time in Underland when Mina has to leave it (fortunately, not for good!). So, for Stayne it is just One Long Tedious Everlasting Day…. When Mina receives a word from Mirana about the end of Stayne's banishment, she goes back through the looking-glass, and during the passage her appearance is changed back to what it had been before she left. So she doesn't look like Maggie Smith in the role of Minerva, don't be afraid! ))))

If you wonder how on Earth Mina was able to live through the war, return to London, give birth to triplets (Militsa, Rostislav and Dragomir), raise them without husband, get back to her school job and later even become Headmistress (not counting her other activities, both religious and social), don't ask me either! I wouldn't be able to lead such a life by any means! But then, Mina is a SuperHeroine, and your humble servant is evidently not! (LOL)


End file.
